


To Carve a Heart of Wood

by multilefaiye



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Gay Cowboys, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Arthur Morgan, Really all the OCs except Vladimir are LGBTQ+, Redemption Campaign, Trans Male Character, no beta we die like men, non-binary characters, why is that not a tag smh, will explain a little more in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multilefaiye/pseuds/multilefaiye
Summary: A conversation over some subpar stew makes Keijo realize something about his feelings for Arthur. The question is--how will he go about telling Arthur how he feels?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sadie Adler/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	To Carve a Heart of Wood

**Author's Note:**

> "Multi, I'm begging you, please work on your WIPs." Absolutely not. I work on what I please. And what I please is gay cowboy fluff.
> 
> So... this needs some explaining. I've been running a campaign based on Red Dead Redemption II and Warrior cats recently, and I've been having... a lot of fun with it... it's really great. It's a little messy as this is my first time as a DM, but we're all having fun with it and that's what matters! I want to write some little snippets of the campaign/maybe even write up the whole dang campaign itself as a story, but for now I wanted to focus on just a little piece exploring some character relationships. (Also, I thought it'd be fun to humanize the characters for this piece, so that's why they're not kitty cats here, hehe.)
> 
> This is a very out-of-context piece, but I wanted to just have fun and get used to writing these characters. Also, I wanted to introduce them to y'all, because I love them. If you're curious about the actual premise of the campaign, feel free to ask, buuuut I figure I should probably keep this note short hehe.
> 
> Anyway! List of characters and who they belong to/are played by in this campaign. Yes some of my players have multiple PCs. It's a long story.
> 
> Bernie - Me!  
> Toni and Keijo - skitzo-kero on tumblr  
> Conrí and Maeve - MOCKlNGBlRD on deviantart and toyhou.se  
> Crow and Slava - DisMudd on deviantart/historicalwars on toyhou.se  
> Eddie - Spoods here on ao3  
> Winona - yewphoric on tumblr  
> Vladimir - Meteorstartheartcher on deviantart and toyhou.se  
> Ed - mythpawlogy on twitter and tumblr  
> Chunying - Goldenheart345 on deviantart and toyhou.se
> 
> Please check them all out if you get the chance--they're all incredibly skilled and creative artists and writers, and I just. I love their work, man.
> 
> Also! It's not explicitly stated in this particular fic, but Keijo is a trans man and Arthur is non-binary but still uses he/him pronouns primarily. You may notice I did my best to avoid referring to Arthur as a man for that reason. Please be respectful of these characters' identities <3

It had been a long day, and Keijo was exhausted.

The group had been traveling with Arthur around the Heartlands since dawn in search of food, and they returned to camp at dusk with little to show for it. They were all frustrated, Keijo knew, but he could tell it was wearing on Arthur the most. Though he and the others had only been van der Lindes for a few weeks now, they knew Arthur took a majority of the responsibility for feeding everyone.

This time, the gang had made their camp around an old, beat-up log cabin. There wasn’t enough room inside for everyone to stay comfortably, so most of the gang made do with tents outside. Keijo didn’t mind--he’d gotten used to sleeping outside since coming to this strange new world.

As it was, Keijo was sitting on an overturned log by the campfire in the center of the clearing where the cabin made its home. The trees all around loomed like haunting specters, casting long shadows across the camp, but he paid them no mind. Instead, Keijo was focused on the small block of wood in his hands, turning it over thoughtfully.

Since losing his leg all those years ago, Keijo had found the best way to handle the phantom pains was to distract himself. Lately, he had been distracting himself with whittling. He wasn’t exactly  _ skilled _ at it, but he found it enjoyable. After all, it reminded him of his mother--Païvä had often whittled little trinkets and totems for him when he was a child. It only seemed fitting that now, so long after she had passed, he took up the hobby himself.

Now, if only he could decide what he wanted to carve.

Keijo looked up, glancing around the camp to see if inspiration would strike. The rest of the gang was going about their business as usual, paying no attention to the redhead by the fire. Part of him was amazed at how quickly he and the others had been accepted into the fold, but the rest of him was grateful. He knew they wouldn’t have survived without them.

Eventually, Keijo’s eyes fell on where he and the others had been sleeping as of late, in a small circle of bedrolls beside the cabin. Ed was already there, sitting at his bedroll and talking with Eddie, who was fiddling with the camera he’d won in poker the other day. Despite the confusion with their names, the two had become close since Ed joined their group. It made Keijo happy--they were all here for the same thing, after all, so they should get along. A small smile spread across Keijo’s face as he watched the two talk.

“Well, ain’t you having a good time?” a familiar voice drawled from nearby. Keijo felt his heart jump and turned his head to see Arthur standing nearby holding two bowls of stew. He had changed since returning to camp, now wearing a red flannel shirt and worn jeans, his duster abandoned. Keijo’s smile grew.

“Well, one of us has to,” he remarked, setting down the block of wood. He glanced at the bowls of stew curiously. “Didn’t know Pearson let us have seconds.”

Arthur’s face flushed slightly and he laughed, smiling sheepishly. “You know he doesn’t--I just figured… well, you worked hard today, and you ain’t eaten yet.” He held out one of the bowls, and Keijo accepted it after a moment.

“Thank you,” Keijo said sincerely. He hadn’t planned on eating dinner that night, not after they’d failed to get anything more than a single rabbit on their hunting trip, but he knew it would only worry Arthur if he voiced that particular thought.

“‘Course,” Arthur hummed, glancing around. Eventually, he looked back at Keijo, gesturing with his free hand to the log next to him. “Mind if I sit? I don’t wanna bother ya’ none.”

Keijo was a little surprised by the offer, but before he could stop himself he replied, “Oh, you wouldn’t be bothering me. Go ahead.” Arthur blinked at him in shock but soon quickly took the seat next to him. As though to keep himself from speaking again, Arthur quickly began to eat from his bowl of stew.

For a moment, the two were quiet, watching the rest of the gang go about their business. Keijo in particular tried to keep an eye out for the rest of his group, and it wasn’t long before he found them.

Conrí, his long, black hair tied back in a bun, was sitting at the poker table with Slava, Winona, Tilly, and Sadie. Slava’s scarred face was screwed up in concentration as he stared at his cards, and Conrí leaned over now and then to whisper something into the other man’s ear. Most likely, helping him understand which card was which. Winona wasn’t focused on the game, her amber eyes instead locked on Sadie, who was obviously pretending not to notice. Tilly seemed more amused by watching the other players than actually playing the game.

Vladimir was playing some sort of game with Jack, seeming not to mind as his nice clothes were dusted with dirt and grass stains. Abigail watched thoughtfully from the sidelines as she chatted with Hosea. From this distance, Keijo couldn’t quite hear what any of them were saying, but it was clear they were having fun. A smile spread across his face as he heard Jack’s laughter ring out across the camp.

Keijo spotted Chunying at the far end of camp with the horses. They were braiding their horse Tian’s mane, whispering to him under their breath. As Keijo watched, they reached into their pocket and pulled out a sugar cube, offering it to the massive Percheron. He snorted and accepted it, and though they were far away, Keijo could see them smile. His own smile grew at the sight.

Finally, he saw Crow, Bernie, Maeve, and Toni. They were sitting around the scout fire in silence as they ate their food. Even at this distance, though, he could tell it was a companionable silence. Bernie even had a rare smile on her face, and Keijo could swear she kept glancing over in Toni’s direction. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he watched.

“It’s nice, ain’t it?” Arthur mused, interrupting his thoughts. Keijo glanced at him curiously. Arthur elaborated, “I mean, seein’ them all enjoying themselves. Nice break from all the heartache we’ve had lately.”

“I suppose it is,” Keijo agreed with a hum. Not sure what else to say, he took a bite of his stew. It was cold, and it didn’t taste very good, but Keijo had long since learned not to be picky about his food. Still, he must have made a face, as Arthur chuckled beside him. Embarrassed, Keijo set his spoon down in his bowl and avoided looking at the other man, his face so red it was burning hot as fire.

“Hey, no need to be embarrassed!” Arthur said. When Keijo glanced at him, he saw no judgment in Arthur’s eyes, just mirth. “Everyone knows Pearson’s stew is, uh…” He thought for a moment, then grinned cheekily. “An acquired taste.”

“You’re not much of a chef either,” Keijo said drily, a teasing grin slowly spreading across his face. At that, Arthur let out a snort and rolled his eyes, shooting Keijo an amused look.

“You ain’t exactly gourmet material either,” he pointed out. Keijo couldn’t help it--he laughed.

“You’re right,” he conceded. “Cooking’s never been my strong suit--that was always…” He trailed off, his thoughts wandering to Sisu. Sisu with his stern face that only seemed to smile for him, his black hair that curled and twisted around his head like vines, his eyes the deep blue of the sea… Keijo’s smile fell into a frown as he looked back down at his stew.

God, call him a fool, but Keijo missed him. Even after all Sisu had done to him, Keijo missed him. Old grief welled up in Keijo’s chest like blood from a wound, and he had to keep his mouth closed lest it spill forth.

“You alright?” Arthur’s voice was soft, concerned, and Keijo glanced over to see that he was studying him with a furrowed brow. Internally, Keijo cursed--he knew Arthur was far more observant and perceptive than most gave him credit for. Of course Arthur noticed.

He swallowed. “It’s fine,” he said, forcing a smile. “Just… some old memories coming back.”

Arthur shifted slightly. “‘M sorry. Didn’t mean to bring up old troubles.”

For a moment, the two were quiet again. Keijo took another tentative bite of the stew, grimacing the whole time. He continued to watch the camp.

Eddie snapped a picture of Ed with his camera. Slava cried out in victory and slammed his cards down for the others to see. Vladimir carried Jack around on his shoulder, clearly delighting in the boy’s giggles. Tian snorted and nuzzled Chunying, who laughed and nuzzled him back. Bernie said something to the group, and Crow cracked a small smile in response as Maeve chuckled.

Arthur was right. It was nice, seeing everyone enjoying themselves.

After a long pause, Arthur spoke up again.

“Hey… um, Keijo, I wanted to talk to you about something.” That caught Keijo’s attention. Arthur didn’t often use his first name--usually, out of politeness, he simply referred to him as Mr. Toivonen. Hell, he treated most of the gang like that, calling them by their surnames. First names were a rare luxury.

He turned his head to see Arthur looking at him with a carefully neutral expression. Still, though, he could see something shining in the other’s deep blue eyes. Keijo blinked at him a few times, then nodded.

“Okay,” he said carefully. “What did you want to talk about?”

Arthur cracked a small smile, a soft, sheepish one that looked almost out of place on his scarred, rugged face. Quietly, Keijo thought it was a nice look on him. “Well… it’s just. I wanted to thank ya’.”

That hadn’t been what Keijo was expecting. He tilted his head curiously. “What for? I haven’t done anything special.”

Arthur’s brow furrowed and his smile fell slightly. “You have, though, that’s the thing.” He shifted in his seat, turning towards Keijo as he continued. “I… ever since y’all joined up with us, you’ve done nothing but help the gang.” Arthur started to count off on his fingers as he spoke. “You’re always helpin’ with the hunting, you helped us talk to those damn Cornwall people, you kept Jack calm when he was upset about John, you helped Swanson with his withdrawal, you helped rescue Sean…” He shook his head. “Hell, I’m losin’ track of everything you’ve done.”

Keijo’s cheeks were burning again, and he quickly averted his gaze. He knew Arthur was right, but it was embarrassing to have it all laid out in front of him like that.

“Like I said,” he said quietly, “n-not anything special. I’m just trying to help where I can.”

“But you didn’t have to, is the thing,” Arthur insisted. Keijo felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and he turned his head to see Arthur looking at him with an expression so earnest it made his heart hurt. Arthur smiled again, and the pain only grew worse.

“I know it’s not just you who’s been helpin’,” Arthur continued, withdrawing his hand after a moment. “All of y’all have, but…” He paused, seemingly not sure how to continue. “I just want you to know it’s appreciated.”

Keijo was at a loss for words, and for a long moment he stared at Arthur in confusion. He hadn’t exactly expected this, to put it lightly. When he helped the gang, he did it because he wanted to, not because he felt that he had to or because he expected some sort of gratitude or reward. The confusion must have shown on his face, for Arthur looked almost nervous, fiddling with his hands as he spoke.

“Sorry,” Arthur said quickly, rubbing his hands together. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to make sure you knew that your work was appreciated. I know it’s hard sometimes, and…” He trailed off, his face growing red as he continued. After a moment, Arthur coughed and got to his feet, taking his near-empty bowl of stew with him.

“Anyway,” he said, the words stumbling out of his mouth like a newborn deer too eager to walk, “I-I won’t disturb ya’, Mr. Toivonen.” He tipped his hat to Keijo and then quickly walked away towards his tent before the other could say anything.

For a long moment, Keijo stared after him, wishing desperately that he had the strength to call after him, to thank him for the kind words, to tell him--

Keijo realized with a start what he really wanted to say to Arthur wasn’t just a simple thanks, but rather,  _ I did it for you. _ Every reassuring word, every good deed to help the gang, every sacrifice he made… it was all for him. It was a startling realization, but not necessarily a surprising one, the more Keijo thought about it.

But how could he let Arthur know the thoughts swirling in the whirlpool of his mind? Would it even be worth it to say something, knowing that Keijo was cursed? Again, his thoughts flashed to Sisu, to the anger in the other man’s eyes as Keijo cursed his name and left the tenement they’d shared. Love had been a curse to him in his previous life--who was to say it would do him any good now?

Keijo wished he could be surprised when his heart spoke and whispered to him, telling him that this time would be different, that Arthur would never treat him that way, that things would be better.

The only question now was… how did he express these newfound feelings?

His cheeks warmed slightly again and he glanced back down at the block of wood still sitting by his feet.

Quietly, Keijo realized that he knew what he was going to carve now. With a breathless little smile on his face, he set down his bowl of stew and picked up the wood.

~

A week or so later, Keijo was on a hunting trip with Conrí, traveling through the Heartlands on their horses in search of food. They were having more luck today--Keijo had caught a decent-sized rabbit, and Conrí had caught a small doe. Normally, Keijo would be happily chattering away with the taller man as they rode back to camp, but today both were quiet.

All Keijo could think about was the carving he’d hidden in the satchel swung over his shoulder. He’d finally finished it, and he was going to give it to Arthur tonight. He could only hope that Arthur would appreciate it. Since he’d finished it that morning, a knot of anxiety had been forming in his stomach, tying itself tighter and tighter until it could not be undone.

_ What if Arthur rejected his feelings? What if Arthur laughed at him? What if Keijo was a fool after all, chasing someone who would never love him the way he wanted? _

_ What if Arthur treated him like Sisu did? _

Something must have shown on Keijo’s face, as he felt Conrí’s eyes fall on him. When he looked up, he saw the other man looking at him with an expression somewhere between confusion and discomfort. It would’ve made Keijo laugh, had he been in a better mood. Conrí had never been one for dealing with others’ emotions, after all.

Eventually, Conrí asked in a stilted voice, “Why do you look so troubled?” He frowned. “We had a successful hunt--you should be smiling.”

“I know,” Keijo replied. He looked back down at his horse, running his fingers absently through Loki’s mane. The pony snorted and leaned into the touch slightly. “I just… I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh, no.” Conrí’s voice was deadpan. “Whatever will we do? Keijo Toivonen is  _ thinking _ again.”

Keijo snorted. “Shut up, asshole.” Despite his words, he had a small smile on his face, though it faded. “I just… it’s about Arthur.” Conrí was quiet, clearly waiting for him to continue. “I think… I think I have feelings for him.” A pause. “Romantic ones, I mean.”

“What a shocker.” Keijo shot his gaze up to see Conrí giving him an unamused expression. “You’ve been practically mooning over him since you met. I don’t see why this is a big deal.”

“I-I have not!” Keijo sputtered, his face growing red hot. “I simply admire him as a friend and a person!” Conrí snorted and looked unconvinced. Keijo glared at him for a long moment, before something occurred to him. A small grin spread across his face.  _ Two can play at that game _ , he thought.

“Well,” he said after clearing his throat, “a-at least I don’t ogle him like  _ you _ ogle Slava all the time!” At this, Conrí let out a loud sputter of his own. Keijo couldn’t help it--he started laughing. And after a moment of stunned, furious silence, Conrí joined in.

“We’re both pretty hopeless, aren’t we?” Conrí finally said once they’d both calmed down. Keijo snorted.

“I suppose we are,” he agreed. Then, he glanced up at Conrí again and added, “If it means anything, though, I’m pretty sure Slava’s just as hopeless.” That caught Conrí’s attention.

“... You think so?” the other man asked, a rare vulnerability shining in his deep green eyes. Keijo smiled up at him.

“You’ll just have to talk to him and find out,” Keijo hummed, shooting his friend a wink. “But, yeah, I think so. He looks… happier when he’s around you. I’d say that’s worth investigating.”

For another long moment, the two were quiet, simply riding their horses down the winding dirt roads. As they drew closer and closer to camp, Keijo could feel his nerves growing. His palms grew damp with each step of Loki’s hooves, and he could feel his face growing redder and redder in anticipation.

“Hey,” Conrí began, catching Keijo’s attention. When he looked up, he saw his friend no longer seemed irritated or distraught. Instead, he was actually smiling slightly. “For the record, I’m pretty sure that Arthur has feelings for you, too.” He smirked. “At least, I hope that’s why he’s always making a damn fool of himself.”

Keijo’s response caught in his throat when he registered his friend’s words, and his eyes grew comically wide. Conrí laughed and spurred his horse on, trotting the rest of the way to camp. Søt let out a snort, but did as he was told. By the time Keijo realized it, Conrí was out of sight. He shook his head and spurred Loki forward, trying to will down the flush on his cheeks, the hopeful twinkle in his eyes.

Oh, did he hope that Conrí was right.

When Keijo finally arrived in camp, Conrí had already hitched his horse and had disappeared somewhere in camp, the doe already dropped off with Pearson. Keijo took his time hitching Loki, patting the horse’s mane soothingly and offering him a sugar cube from his pocket. The pony happily accepted the treatment.

When he was done, Keijo took the rabbit from where he had attached it to Loki’s saddle and swung it over his shoulder, walking across camp to take it to the chef. As he walked, he glanced around camp curiously, mentally counting off to make sure that each person was there.

Conrí, Slava, Vladimir, and Chunying were easy to spot, giants that they were. The group was chattering around the fire, though Keijo couldn’t quite tell what they were discussing. Still, it seemed they were enjoying themself, and Keijo didn’t miss the way that Chunying perked up when Charles came over to join the group. When Keijo looked a little closer, though, he couldn’t help but smile. Conrí and Slava’s hands were joined.

At the poker table, Toni, Crow, and Bernie were playing together with a bemused Hosea, who, like Tilly a week prior, seemed more interested in watching his companions than actually playing. As Keijo passed by, Toni dipped their head politely to him, but they did not take their eyes off their cards.

Ed was talking with Eddie by the scout fire, though this time they were joined by an excited Maeve. She seemed less nervous than usual, and she was excitedly showing off her new satchel to the pair, who were obviously impressed. After a while, Winona walked over to join them, elegantly taking a seat next to Maeve and peering at her satchel with undisguised interest. It wasn’t long before Sadie joined as well, plopping down next to Winona in a way that made Keijo smile fondly to himself.

The rest of the gang was going about their business as usual, though a few congratulated Keijo on his fine catch as he passed by them. He smiled and dipped his head politely at the praise, but he kept his head on a swivel as he realized he hadn’t spotted the one person he  _ was _ looking for.

_ Where in the world was Arthur? _

Keijo was still looking around as he made his way over to Pearson’s wagon and set down the rabbit. Pearson was, of course, already waiting for him.

“Mighty fine catch, Mr. Toivonen!” the man said with a wide grin. He picked up the rabbit carefully and set it aside to be skinned and cooked properly soon. “Thank you for all your help.”

“Anything I can do to help, Mr. Pearson,” Keijo replied with a smile and a nod. “I’m sure the stew you make with this one will be delicious.” He then turned and walked away, still looking around for Arthur.

Finally, though, Keijo spotted him. Or, rather, it seemed that Arthur spotted Keijo, for when the young man finally noticed him, Arthur was already approaching with a small smile on his face.

“There you are!” Arthur said once he was finally close enough, his smile growing as he spoke. “I’ve been lookin’ for you. You sure took your time coming back from that hunting trip.” His voice was teasing and light, and the words made Keijo’s stomach flutter. Arthur had been looking for him…?

“Well, I-I’m here now,” Keijo said with a small smile of his own, willing down the slight flush on his cheeks. “What were you looking for me for?” Hope fluttered in his chest like a trapped bird, begging to be released.

Arthur’s smile turned bashful and he chuckled, running a hand through his long, blond hair. “Well, I, ah, I got you something, a-and I wanted to give it to you. If you don’t mind that is.”

The fluttering only grew worse, and Keijo’s mind raced, wondering just  _ what _ Arthur could be referring to. Hoping against hope that his whirlwind thoughts weren’t showing on his face, Keijo grinned up at Arthur and nodded.

“Sure!” he said, his voice cracking only slightly. “I’d love to see it.” Arthur beamed at Keijo and gestured behind himself with a hand.

“Follow me,” he said, turning and leading the way over to the cabin. Keijo didn’t hesitate and quickly walked after him, ignoring the intrigued looks the others shot him as he went. With each step, his heart beat a nervous drumbeat in his chest as he wondered just  _ what _ it was Arthur wanted to give him.

Keijo could feel the carving’s presence in his satchel so intensely it felt as though the wood was burning a brand against his skin.

It wasn’t long before they were inside the cabin, and Arthur quickly led Keijo into the room that had been designated as his. When he realized where they were going, Keijo’s cheeks flushed a deep red as his damnable mind began to wonder if what Arthur wanted to show him was a little more… risque.

Fortunately for poor Keijo, Arthur seemed to have no interest in that sort of thing at that moment. Instead, once they were inside the sparsely-decorated room, Arthur quickly went for his own satchel, which was resting on his bed. He picked it up and rifled through it for a moment, pulling out something that caught Keijo by surprise.

It was a chocolate bar. An expensive one, by the looks of it.

Keijo blinked a few times, and Arthur smiled sheepishly as he held it out.

“I know it ain’t much,” he said, “and I know you ain’t one for sweet things, but they were sellin’ some dark chocolate in Saint Denis the other day and I thought you might like it.”

“Thank you, Arthur,” he said before he could stop himself, reaching out and taking the chocolate. In fact, Keijo had never had dark chocolate before, but he smiled and accepted the gift nonetheless. “I, um, I really appreciate it.” He smiled up at Arthur a bit sheepishly as he placed the chocolate in his satchel, right next to the carving.

It was then that he realized that,  _ oh _ , this was the perfect moment. “Oh, and, I-I have something for you, too.”

Arthur tilted his head slightly like a confused but interested puppy, and Keijo had to stop himself from cooing at the sight.  _ How could someone so tall and intimidating be so darn cute? _

Keijo quickly searched through his own bag, and it wasn’t long before he found the carving. Taking a deep breath for courage and squeezing his eyes shut, he pulled it out and held it up for Arthur to see.

It wasn’t the nicest carving in the world, certainly not as nice as the ones they sold in the shops sometimes, but it was one of Keijo’s best that he’d done so far. The carving was small, able to fit easily in Keijo’s own small hands, but it felt in that moment like a weight greater than he had ever experienced.

It was a simple carving of a horse, based on Arthur’s dear Ladybird, rearing up and letting out a triumphant cry.

For a long moment, both were silent, and Keijo feared the worst. Arthur hated it. Arthur thought it was pathetic. Arthur was going to laugh at him.

But none of that happened. Instead, Keijo felt a pair of large, warm, worn hands gently take the carving from him, and he tentatively opened an eye to see an expression of awe on Arthur’s face.

“You made this?” he asked breathlessly. Keijo, not trusting his voice, just nodded. Arthur’s small smile grew into a full-blown grin. “This is incredible, Keijo! I… I had no idea you were such a talent!”

Keijo couldn’t contain the flush on his cheeks anymore, and he lowered his hands to shove them into his pockets as he opened his eyes.

“It’s nothin’ much,” Keijo said with a sheepish smile of his own. “I just… wanted to make you somethin’ nice. Y’know, since you’ve done so much for all of us.”

Arthur set the carving down on his little nightstand, next to a grainy photograph of a woman that Keijo assumed must be his mother. Then, he turned to Keijo, something shining in his eyes that Keijo couldn’t quite recognize.

“It’s beautiful,” Arthur insisted. “Thank you, Keijo, I appreciate it.” His smile softened slightly, and he added, “I promise I’ll keep it safe.”

“I know you will,” Keijo said with a soft smile of his own. Unconsciously, he took a step closer to Arthur, and to his relief Arthur didn’t take a step back. This close, their height difference was apparent--Keijo didn’t even come up to Arthur’s shoulders. But this didn’t stop or intimidate Keijo in the slightest.

“Arthur,” Keijo said softly, “there’s… something I want to tell you.” Arthur blinked at him a few times, and--was that a shine of hope in those deep blue eyes?

“‘Course,” Arthur said. He glanced around, his eyes eventually falling on his bed. “Here, why don’t we sit here? I’m sure you must be tired after riding all day.”

Keijo nodded, and the two took a seat at the edge of Arthur’s bed. Like this, the height difference between them was still apparent, but at least they were on a slightly more equal level now.

Taking another deep breath for courage, Keijo began to speak, forcing himself to keep looking at Arthur’s face, at those beautiful eyes he loved so much.

“Arthur,” he began, “you’re… you’re probably the greatest person I’ve ever met. You’re incredibly brave, and you’re loyal, and you’re smart, and you’re so kind and gentle sometimes it makes my heart ache. I’m so incredibly lucky to know you, and…” He swallowed. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you, Arthur Morgan.”

For a long moment, Arthur was silent, staring at Keijo in clear astonishment. Before Keijo’s panic could set in, before he could stand up and flee, Arthur reached out and cupped his cheek with one of those large, warm hands. Keijo shivered slightly at the touch.

“Keijo, I…” Arthur swallowed. “You know I ain’t good with words, but… I think I’ve fallen in love with you, too, Keijo Toivonen.”

Keijo felt as though his heart had stopped beating as Arthur began to lean in. When their noses were nearly brushing, Arthur whispered, “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Keijo breathed.

Then Arthur pressed his lips to Keijo’s, so gentle it made him feel as though his heart was bursting in his chest. Keijo leaned into the touch, reaching up to wrap his arms around Arthur’s neck.

It felt like only seconds later, but likely was much longer, when they finally broke apart for air. Arthur pressed his forehead against Keijo’s, looking deep into his eyes with so much adoration that Keijo almost wanted to cry. It had been so long since anyone looked at him like that.

“I love you,” Arthur whispered.

“I love you, too,” Keijo replied.

The two spent the rest of the night together in Arthur’s room, holding each other close and whispering those three sweet words over and over again.

_ I love you. _


End file.
